Belive Me! (sekuel Save Your Tears, Please)
by ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS
Summary: "Berhenti menggangguku, berhenti mendekatiku, dan BERHENTILAH MEMBERIKU HARAPAN JUNG YUNHO" "Susah payah aku memilikimu, dan begitu mudah kulepaskan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi Boo". new story (sekuel Save Your Tears, Please) UPDATE.! RnR pleaseee! :D YunJae fict


**Disclaimer **: YunJae saling memiliki. Mereka milik Tuhan.

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Others

**Rated **: K atau T (?) kagak tau dah *plak

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**Warning **:OOC, Boys Love, Shounen – ai, Abal, Gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan. Haha.. XD

(a/n): ini sekuel dari fictSave Your Tears, manhae kalo fict sebelumnya nggak memuaskan, author nyadar kok kalo fict Save Your Tears, Please alurnya kecepetan, gaje, gak jelas, abstrak, ngebosenin, pokoknya yang jelek jelek. *pundung* T.T #plak

Summarry:

**~~~Belive Me!~~~**

**~~~Happy Reading~~~~**

1 bulan semenjak malam itu, hubungan YunJae tak semesra dulu, memang saat di public mereka terlihat mesra tapi sayangnya itu hanya sekedar fanservice. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali YooSuMin. Tatapan datar Jaejoong dan tatapan penyesalan dari Yunho saat mereka bertemu pandang tak meluluhkan hati Jaejoong. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka tersakiti satu sama lain, tapi apa daya hanya sampai disitu hubungan YunJae. (ANDWEEEEE….. author kagak relaaa :'(( #plak XD)

"Chunnie.." panggil Junsu.

"Ne Su~ie?"

"Kau lihat Jae hyung tidak? Aku tidak melihatnya dari sore tadi." Yoochun menghentikan permainan pianonya saat mendengar nada cemas dari ucapan Junsu.

"Mungkin Jae hyung sedang berada di balkon, kalau tidak ya di kamarnya" kata Yoochun.

"Ah kau benar, aku belum mencarinya di balkon. Baiklah aku kesana dulu ne" pamit Junsu.

"Arra"

**(di balkon)**

"Jae hyung" panggil Junsu lembut saat mendapati hyung cantiknya sedang melamun di balkon seorang diri.

Jaejoong yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya sontak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Junsu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum lembutnya. Sejak ada masalah dengannya dan Yunho, Jaejoong menjadi seseorang yang pendiam dan penyendiri tidak seperti sebelumnya yang periang dan terbuka. Begitu pula dengan Yunho, mereka berdua telah berubah.

"Ada apa Su~ie?"

"Hyung sedang apa? Hyung belum makan malam. Aku khawatir nanti hyung sakit" tegur Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Junsu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia jadi mengingat dimana saat Yunho dulu yang sering menyuruhnya untuk makan namun itu dulu sekarang tidak lagi.

"Hyung" terdengar nada bicara Junsu yang meninggi ketika melihat Jaejoong yang melamun lagi.

"Ah ne Su~ie. Hehehe. Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku masih tidak lapar saati ini" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Mwo? Ani. Hyung harus makan sekarang tadi siang saja hyung tidak makan. Bagaimana bisa hyung bilang kalau hyung tidak lapar?

"Tidak Su~ie, sungguh aku tidak lapar. Kumohon mengertilah" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada melasnya.

"Arraseo, tapi jika hyung lapar. Cepat makan ne, aku tidak terjadi sesuatu pada hyung"

"Ne, gomawo"

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah dan bergabung main game dengan Changmin.

"Otte hyung? Apa Jae hyung baik baik saja?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ne, hanya saja dia tidak mau makan"

"Oh" respon Changmin yang malah asyik melanjutkan gamenya.

Saat duo MinSu ini sudah terlarut dengan dunianya. Tiba tiba Changmin melihat leadernya pergi keluar.

"Yunho hyung kau mau kemana malam malam begini?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Yunho yang melewati dirinya dan Junsu.

"Aku hanya ingin ke taman belakang saja" jawab Yunho dan langsung pergi ke tujuannya itu. Tempat kenangan dirinya dan Jaejoong.

**(Yunho side)**

**Yunho POV**

Disinilah aku berada, taman belakang dorm kami DBSK. Tempat inilah yang sering ku gunakan berdua dengan BooJaeku dulu, namun sekarang?. Bisakah aku mengembalikannya seperti dulu, kembali bersamanya dalam dekapanku. Memeluknya, menciumnya, membahagiakannya, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya yang begitu menyakitkan bagiku saat melihatnya menangis. Masikah aku bisa?

"Yunnie… lihat ke atas, bintangnya banyak sekali. Indahnya~~" kata Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ne Boo. Indah sekali" Yunho tersenyum memperhatikan kekasihnya yang beitu manis.

"Ya. Yunh. Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu" bentak Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka kuperhatikan eoh? Baiklah aku akan mencampakkanmu"

"Ya. Beruang bodoh, bukan itu maksudku" pout. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar kalimat Yunho yang membuatnya takut.

"Hahaha. Kau manis sekali Boo" Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Pabo" cibir Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau suka aku yang bodoh ini kan" goda Yunho.

"Berhenti menggodaku Jung" ketus Jaejoong.

"Ne chaggiya"

"Yun~"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku takut" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Wae? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Aku akan melindungimu" Tanya Yunho dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu tidak merestui hubungan kita yang sebenarnya. Tidak seperti orang tuaku yang merestui kita?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho gelisah. Benar juga bagaimana? Apa keluarganya akan menerima Jaejoong?

"Kau tenang saja. Kau tahu? Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu. Untuk mempertahankanmu. Susah payah aku memilikimu, dan begitu mudah kulepaskan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi Boo" jawab Yunho.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne" sahut Yunho yakin? Entahlah.

Pengecut, aku memang pengecut. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja yang hati dan ucapannya tidak sesuai. Aku benar benar munafik.

"Jung Yunho kau memang bodoh" ucapku sambil memukul kepalaku.

Aku telah menyakitinya, menggoreskan luka dihatinya yang begitu lembut dan rapuh, membuat air matnya keluar. Cukup! Aku tidak mau menjadi pengecut dan munafik untuk sekian kalinya. Saranghae Boo.

**Yunho POV END**

Brakkk….

Yunho berlari dengan cepat memasuki dormnya. YooSuMin yang sedang berada di ruang tengah tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh Yunho. Tapi mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa apa saat melihat keadaan Yunho yang begitu menyedihkan. Peluh bercucuran dari dahinya membasahi wajahnya, rambutnya yang berantakan, wajahnya yang terlihat kusut dan stress, jangan lupakan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, walaupun tidak begitu banyak. Mereka bertiga seolah merasakan beratapa tersiksanya leader mereka. Mereka tahu, hanya Jaejoonglah yang dapat membuat leadernya terlihat begitu rapuh. Jika tak ada Jaejoong di sisinya, seperti inilah sosok Jung Yunho yang menyedihkan.

**Jaejoong POV**

Kau bodoh Jung Yunho. Aku membencimu. Kau munafik. Memberi harapan yang begitu besar dan banyak padaku, tapi palsu. Mana janjimu yang akan melindungiku? Melakukan apapun agar dapat mendapatkanku? Membuat seorang Kim Jae Joong menjadi Jung Jae Joong. Kau pembohong, aku membencimu. Tapi rasa cintaku melebihi rasa benciku terhadapmu. Tak bisakah kau kembali padaku lagi?

"hiks..aku mencintaimu Yunho.. ta-tapi.. hiks.. jika memang begini akhirnya. Ak-aku akan terima. Aku ikhlas, demi kebahagiaanmu dan keluargamu hiks.." aku menangis dan terisak dalam gumamku.

Aku sadar, aku memang tidak boleh egois. Yunho membutuhkan orang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Memberikan keturunan dalam keluarganya. Aku tidak berhak untuk melarangnya. Aku tahu ini semua salah, perasaanku terhadap Yunho salah. Jadi, apakah memang aku harus mengikhlaskannya dengan orang lain? Membaginya dengan orang lain? Kau harus tahu Yun, aku mencintaimu. Tak akan ada orang yang menggesermu dari hatiku. Walaupun aku sudah tak ada lagi di ruang hatimu. Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghaeyo.

**Jaejoong POV END**

Grepp…

Jaejoong sontak menghentikan tangisannya saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma ini, kehangatan ini, tubuh ini.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"suara ini. Jaejoong tahu jelas siapa orang memeluknya kini. Dia dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat, dan juga debaran jantung namja di belakangnya yang begitu cepat karena punggunya menempel pada dada Yunho. Yah yang memeluknya adalah orang yang selalu dia pikirkan Jung Yunho.

Setelah dirasakannya tangisan Jaejoong mereda, Yunho melepakan pelukannya pada Jaejoong

"Mianhae Boo, aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku memang harus melakukannya" ucap Yunho ambigu dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Nyutt~~

Dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong terasa sesak dan nyeri, apa kata Yunho tadi? Jadi apa memang benar dugaannya, Yunho akan meninggalkannya dan memilih orang lain?

Jaejoong meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa begitu perih dan menepuk nepuknya berharap bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya. Tangis Jaejoong pecah begitu saja. Namun tangisnya terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat Yunho datang dan..

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau menyakitiku" Jaejoong memandang dingin Yunho. Apa katanya tadi? 'KAu menyakitiku'? bukankah seharusnya dia yag bilang kepada Yunho, bukan sebaliknya.

"Apa urusanmu? Apa hak mu mengaturku?" sahut Jaejoong yang begitu dingin, namun dapat didengar oleh Yunho suara Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Apapun yang bersangkutan denganmu, maka itu menjadi urusanku juga" Yunho tetap tidak memperdulikan tatapan marah dan bentakan Jaejoong.

"Kau brengsek Yun!" bentak Jaejoong. Yunho tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong

"Pergi dari hadapanku, aku ingin istirahat. Aku tidak mau kelelahan bekerja besok gara gara dirimu" desis Jaejoong tajam.

Bukannya pergi, Yunho malah menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyampirkan jaket pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap marah dan bingung pada Yunho

'Mau apalagi dia? Tak cukupkah dia membuatku sakit?' batin Jaejoong.

"Ayo" Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya paksa agar mengikutinya.

"Tidakk.. Lepassss.. lepaskan aku brengsek" umpat Jaejoong

"Berhenti mengumpat Jaejoong" bentak Yunho.

Plakk..

Jaejoong menampar pipi kiri Yunho.

"Berhenti menggangguku, berhenti mendekatiku, dan BERHENTILAH MEMBERIKU HARAPAN JUNG YUNHO" bentak Jaejoong sangat keras di depan wajah Yunho.

Saking kerasnya, bahkan YooSuMin yang berada di ruang tengah sampai dapat mendengarnya

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mencampuri urusan mereka, ikut aku kita ke halaman belakang saja" ajak Yoochun pada kedua dongsaengnya yang shock akibat bentakan Jaejoong yang begitu keras ditambah lagi, baru kali ini mereka hyung tertuanya semarah itu.

Grepp…

Sekali lagi Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, Jaejoong terus memberontak dalam pelukan Yunho. sekuat tenaga dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Yunho, tetapi Yunho makin memeluknya erat. Dan Jaejoong tak mampu menandingi kekuatan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong tetapi tangannya menahan kedua lengan Jaejoong agar tidak lari.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Jae Joong" suara Yunho melembut saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang memerah dan berkaca kaca, membuat dada Yunho nyeri. Sakit.

"Susah payah aku memilikimu, dan begitu mudah kulepaskan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi Boo"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu dulu" kata Jejoong lirih, kepalanya menunduk tidak mau melihat mata musang di depannya yang melihatnya tajam.

"Ne. aku memang mengatakannya dulu dan sekarang aku kembali mengatakannya, aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir disini. Aku rela melakukan apapun asal aku dapat memilikimu. Walaupun aku harus berlutut bertahun tahun pada orang tuaku, pada semua orang yang menghalangi kita. Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang menggesermu dari relung hatiku. Percayalah Kim Jae Joong, percayalah padaku. Kau hanya perlu berada di sisiku. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan lagi" Yunho menatap intens mata doe yang yang mengalirkan banyak air mata dengan tatapan penyesalan dan permohonan.

"Yaksok?" ucap Jaejoong pelan

"Ne, Yaksok" Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Yunho.

Mengangguk, Jaejoong mengangguk bahwa ia mempercayai perkataan Yunho dan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Yunho.

Greepp..

Untuk ketiga kalinya Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. Menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong, menciumi lekuk leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho tak kalah erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yunho. menikmati aroma mainly Yunho

"Hiks..hikss aku tidak hikss.. mau kehilangan..hiks..hiks dirimu pabo.." tangis Jaejoongpun pecah dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Ne mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Boo. Ssttt uljima jangan menangis, kau membuatku sedih" Yunho siduh saat melihat dan mendengar umpatan Jaejoong

"Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo Kim Jae Joong" ucap Yunho tulus.

"Nado saranghaeyo, nado jeongmal saranghaeyo Jung Yunho" balas Jaejoong tulus

^_^ TBC ^_^

Review Pliiiiisssssssssss…!


End file.
